


Sticks and Stones / Intrigue

by HiddenOne



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, one-sided Seblaine, pre-Coopbastian-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/HiddenOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sticks and Stones (Part 1) is Seblaine angst in which Sebastian asks single!Blaine out and is repulsed by the answer.</p><p>Intrigue (Part 2) is an optional extension that appeases my addiction to Coopbastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticks and Stones / Intrigue

  
_[Part 1 - Sticks and Stones]_

Sebastian had heard it many times from a variety of people. It had never bothered him because fuck if he cared what they thought. So what if they thought he was a slut? If they called him a whore? He laughed.  Because he enjoyed sex and was hot enough to get it whenever he wanted, it incited hatred and jealousy. The one person he had never thought he would hear such judgment from, though, was Blaine Anderson. Blaine, the nice guy, the bashful school boy, the sexy ex-lead singer who everyone falls in love with (with the exception of some GAP guy, but whatever). Blaine and his dorky but still adorably cute bowties. Blaine, who forgave everyone and everything with that larger than life smile of his. Blaine Anderson, who was sitting in front of him right now with a pitiful expression on his face and who will come out the victim/victor (always, always the crowd-favorite) from this situation.

 

“I’m sorry, Sebastian. You’re a great guy, really. But I don’t think it would work out between us. I just – I couldn’t be comfortable knowing you had… _been with_ so many people before.”

 

There isn’t a single clue that Blaine would be able to detect that would indicate that Sebastian wants nothing more than to dump his coffee all over that gel. And then run a comb through it ( _disaster!_ ).

 

“I’m not asking you to put out on the first date, Anderson.” He never calls him Anderson. It was always Killer or Blaine or Sexy. It isn’t much of a clue, though, so Sebastian doesn’t expect Anderson to pick up on it.

 

“I know.” And there were the wide, sorrowful eyes. “But eventually it would get to that point, right? And I just…I can’t see me giving myself to you. Not when it wouldn’t be just as special for you too.”

 

“Because I’ve slept with half the guys in all of France and Ohio and even dallied with some in Florida.” Statement, not a question. It is an exaggeration, of course, though now Sebastian doesn’t know exactly how much of one Blaine thinks it is. If Blaine had bothered to ask, Sebastian could probably ball park a number of guys he’d slept with.

 

The silence was enough of an answer.

 

Sebastian could have assured Blaine that he would be special – could even turn that into a sexual innuendo that would flatter Blaine’s sexual prowess, or something. But what was the point?

 

Sebastian had finally gotten his chance. Kurt and Blaine were happily mutually separated and Sebastian was back in Blaine’s good graces. They had been fairly good friends for awhile and Sebastian was sure that his offer to take Blaine to a theater production of The Lion King (shut up, it was his favorite Disney movie, okay?) in Columbus – as a date – would be happily accepted.  

 

But no. Sebastian was a slut. So what was the point of even trying to date? He should be grateful, actually, that Blaine had arrived at the foregone conclusion and didn’t string him along, right? He wasn’t grateful, but he wasn’t angry. He was definitely offended, but more so at the fact that he had been friends with Blaine for so long without realizing what Blaine had really thought of him. When had bashful Blaine Anderson been able to fool the charmingly cool but manipulative Sebastian Smythe?

 

“Well then. It’s a good thing that we didn’t go down that road before we ruined our friendship, right?” Because that’s the kind of bullshit that people said, isn’t it? The grateful look Blaine sent him informed him that he had said the right thing. Didn’t believe it worth a damn, but hey.

 

Sebastian took another sip of his coffee and then smirked at Blaine, who rambled on about arranging a group to go see the production in Columbus. It was a great idea after all and Blaine would love to go and wouldn’t it just be a great time?

 

Blaine and a mix of Warblers and New Directioners went to the production. Sebastian ended up not going with them. Instead, he drove to Columbus to go to a bar down the street from the theater. He spent the night drinking, dancing, and flirting with strangers. He had sex with the most attractive guy in the room (after himself) in the bathroom.

 

He didn’t regret it.

 

The next time Blaine called him, he didn’t answer.

 

_[Part 2, Intrigue - a Coopbastian twisted continuation]_

 

Eventually Blaine got the message when Sebastian never called back or answered any of his texts. It was almost funny how worried Blaine had been at the beginning, wondering where Sebastian was. When other Dalton students assured Blaine and yes, Sebastian was perfectly fine, Blaine obviously picked up on the social cue that Sebastian was ignoring him. Blaine stopped calling and texting.

 

Sebastian was certain that Blaine and Kurt had probably had a heartfelt conversation in which Kurt consoled Blaine that it wasn’t his fault. Sebastian must simply have never planned on being just friends. His entire goal was to get into Blaine’s pants, right? Hadn’t Kurt predicted that right from the beginning? When Blaine had rejected him – obviously the right decision, of course – then Sebastian must not have seen it worth the effort to put forth the façade. Blaine had many other and much better friends, anyway. Let Sebastian whore himself around if that was his intention. Blaine deserved _better_.

 

It wasn’t worth the effort to explain. Blaine didn’t deserve the explanation. Because if Blaine hadn’t wanted to date Sebastian because he was an asshole, fine. If it was because he threw a slushie in his face and caused him to get surgery, okay. If it was because Blaine would get insecure because Sebastian was hotter than he was, completely legitimate. But telling him that he was a ‘great guy’ and Blaine would happily date him except for that he had sex with too many people? No. Blaine fucking Anderson didn’t get to tell him that he was a whore and pretend to be his friend.

 

A friend was classified as someone who Sebastian would actually deign to listen to their opinion on something. It was a reason he didn’t have many. He no longer gave a flying fuck about what Blaine Anderson thought – so there was no reason to lead the poor boy on by returning any of his phone calls.

 

He felt no need to explain to anyone he knew about why he iced Blaine out, no matter how many times they asked. It wasn’t until a few weeks later that he actually ended up telling someone while completely drunk at a small (not gay) bar in Westerville – where Sebastian went when he didn’t feel like driving to Scandals. He wasn’t really paying attention to who he was talking to. When he finally looked, he knew if he was sober he would be completely embarrassed that he had spilled his guts to this stunningly hot guy. Now he had just made the guy unfuckable by dumping emotional crap on him. Shit. If it had been a woman nothing he said would have mattered.

 

“Blaine,” was the guy’s response to his story.

 

“Sebastian, actually,” he drawled. Not that his name mattered.

 

“No. Blaine Anderson. That’s who you’re talking about.”

 

“What the fuck?” Because he wasn’t so drunk that he didn’t remember that he hadn’t used names. Too drunk to remember why he made that decision but he had stuck to it.

 

“I’m Blaine’s older brother. He told me a different version of the same story – though I doubt he knew you felt that way.”

 

“…shit.” And yes, he was drunk enough to start humming ‘It’s a Small World.’

 

Blaine’s older brother laughed. Then it died down and Sebastian was pierced with bright blue eyes. He couldn’t look away.

  
“I could tell him. I’m sure he’d feel absolutely horrible and apologize.”

 

Sebastian snorted. “Don’t care. Don’t want an apology.”

 

“Then what do you want?”

 

“What are you, a shrink? And fuck if you think I’m telling you anything now that you turned into Blaine’s older brother.”

 

“My name is Cooper.”

 

“Congratulations.”

 

Silence.

 

“You don’t want Blaine to apologize? He said he misses you. Wants to know why you closed off.”

 

“I don’t care about Blaine, his friendship, or any apologies that would no doubt come with some shitty _look_ that is supposed to make me feel like I kicked a dog.”

 

Sebastian thought he might have seen a quirk of a smile on Cooper’s face. He couldn’t be sure and for some reason it actually sparked a bit of curiosity. Genuine emotion - intriguing.

 

“Blaine is a good guy.”

 

Sebastian doesn’t respond. He used to agree. Now he hasn’t really thought about it and doesn’t care to. Blaine is no longer someone he spends time thinking about or bothers to have an opinion on. He doesn’t care that his drunken confession of exactly why he terminated their friendship points to other conclusions.

 

“But,” Cooper continued. “There are some things he doesn’t get.”

 

“He’s not a virgin,” Sebastian informed. This he knows because someone like him notices these things. He had been watching for it, actually, to see if Hummel would give it up once Sebastian entered the picture. It had been irritating but also mildly amusing that he had been right. So might as well crush older brother’s naïve notion that Blaine doesn’t know the joys of sex. Well…that might actually be debatable since Blaine had only had sex with Kurt Hummel.

 

“I know. But there’s a reason I don’t talk about how many people that I’ve slept with to him.”

 

“Afraid your own brother will rain whore-judgment down upon you? Pathetic for the older sibling.”

 

“Shut your mouth. Blaine doesn’t approve of your choices – or would approve mine if he knew – but that doesn’t give him the right to call you a whore. Neither you nor I are. Unfortunately that doesn’t stop you from being an annoying little shit, but you might get over that yet.”

 

Sebastian laughed and it felt good. More genuine emotion - intriguing.

 

“Can you imagine Blaine’s face if you took me back home tonight?”

 

Sebastian didn’t know where that idea came from. Okay, that’s a lie. The idea of having fantastic sex with this man had crossed through his mind several times when he realized how attractive he was. He didn’t know why he chose right now to blurt it out. He was definitely smoother than this.

 

“I don’t know if that was actually supposed to be a proposition, but no. Not only are you drunk, but you’re not even legal.”

 

“Totally legal. Age of consent in Ohio is sixteen.”

 

“Not legal to be in this bar, though. And you would still be too young even if you were.”

 

“The elderly more your style? Kinky.”

 

“God, shut up kid.”

 

“Whatever. I’m hot enough where my age doesn’t matter.”

 

“Whoever told you that was just trying to have sex with you.”

 

“Well it worked.”

 

“You should have higher standards.”

 

“I’m stuck in Ohio.”

 

“Touché.”

 

Sebastian does not, however, end up going home with Cooper Anderson. He’s not really surprised. He did spend some time thinking about what would have happened if he had, though. They were very delicious thoughts too. Thoughts he didn’t mind sharing with said Cooper Anderson because while he didn’t go home with Cooper he did manage to snag his number.

 

Now, part of Sebastian’s…happiness, for lack of a better term, is due to acquiring Blaine’s much more attractive older brother’s number. He contemplates telling Blaine both of these facts (that he has the number and that Cooper is hotter) but refrains from gloating just yet. The other part of this ‘happiness’ is simply that Cooper is actually a pretty cool guy. He’s smart, successful, scorching hot, and a bunch of other positive characteristics that cause Blaine’s never-ending jealousy. He’s conceited, too, of course but Sebastian can find that attractive. Cooper also gets him. Cooper gets him but calls him out and says he’s an ‘annoying little shit’ but never gives him the you-should-be-a-better-person glare.

 

Sebastian Smythe is not a whore.

Blaine Anderson is not a friend.

Cooper Anderson is much better than his brother.

Genuine feelings are intriguing.


End file.
